Once upon a lullaby
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:Yaoi, AU.: (Serie de historias cortas basadas en Sacro Culto, diferentes escenas, personajes y parejas) "Existen cosas que no podemos dejar atrás, cosas que nos recuerda quienes somos y quienes estarán siempre a nuestro lado, todo es, tan simple como deshacer tu equipaje" (Tabla de 30 días) 17 - Equipaje
1. Una rosa roja

**Género—** AU (Universo altero; basado en Sacro culto) Yaoi (Mix de Parejas.) Dark fic, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Gore, Fantasía.

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go. No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores. El diseño y adaptación de los caracteres me pertenece. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sea musicales ó socioculturales.

**Nota**— Allo~ y bueno. Aclaro que, estas serie de historias cortas están basadas en el FanFic Sacro Culto, son momentos que no pudieron ser incluidos en la historia debido a su naturaleza. Si has llegado aquí como nueva lectora (o lector) posiblemente lo encuentres algo confuso. Pero quizá sea de tu agrado. Así que te invitó a seguirme y si tienes tiempo, leerte toda la letanía que es Sacro Culto. Sin más.

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto: **O**nce upon a Lullaby

**XXVI:** "Una rosa roja"

* * *

Midorikawa contó cuatro días desde su arribo a la ciudad de Inazuma. Para entonces las cosas no parecían mejorar para los vástagos, se habían dividido y cada uno ellos parecían estar en tu propio mundo ajeno al resto. En más de una ocasión había intentado poder conversar con Grand, pero él tenía un interés más absurdo por su teléfono que por charlar con alguien que al menos, pasara por vivo.

Ese día, en particular en el que el sol volvía a estar oculto tras un par de nubarrones sucedió lo que menos pensó. Se asomó por su balcón y se estiró un poco, como quien no quiere la cosa y un brillo rojizo llamó su atención. Se recargó en el barandal e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, entrecerró los ojos y conducido por su curiosidad bajó de lo alto dando un salto y aterrizando en el pasto recién cortado. Avanzó rápidamente hasta el objeto de su desconcierto y se agachó.

Un botón rojo.

El botón de una rosa. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa y luego sonrió con todos los dientes, trató de tocar el pequeño capullo, pero rápidamente alejó su dedo. ¿Qué tal si lo rompía? Se mordió la lengua y sacó su teléfono para poder tomarle una foto.

Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón y miró a su alrededor, el pequeño campo de batalla por todos lados, surcos de tierra, palas y bolsas de abono. No lo quiso admitir a la primera pero había dudado de las palabras de Saginuma.

—_Voy a crear un edén— le dijo al más bajito con seguridad en sus palabras. Osamu dio un sorbo más a su taza de café y relamió sus labios con lentitud. Luego, miró a la nada, dejando en desconcierto al de cabello verdoso. _

—_Es imposible hacer florecer las rosas en un día— sonrió afectadamente, evitando toda burla en sus palaras—, Dios tardo 6 días en crear el paraíso._

_Los ojos naranjas le escudriñaron severamente y de pronto un destello de ferocidad pareció atravesar los orbes pantanosos. Le sonrió de medio lado, dejando asomar algunos colmillos. _

—_Voy a superar a Dios, creare mi propio edén en solo tres días— sorbió un poco más sin dejar de verle. _

_Midorikawa le devolvió el gesto pero solo llegó a una sonrisa plana y sin forma. No había tocado para nada su taza de café. _

—_Roma no se hizo en un día— pronunció con aires filosóficos— ¿Por qué tres días? _

—_Dos días es absurdo y cuatro una broma— respondió llevando sus ojos hasta la puerta que daba al jardín. Puerta que estaba abierta en ese momento y solo podía apreciar un paraje desértico, enlodado por la lluvia de la noche anterior. _

—_Si logras hacerlo en tres días, seré tu Lilith— soltó de pronto el bajito con la mirada perdida en la mesa de mármol en dónde tomaban el primer café del día. _

—_¿Por qué no mi Eva?_

—_Porque Lilith es nuestra madre…— dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio posible. Luego, al notar lo que había pronunciado, dejó caer sus hombros y pego una pequeña risa que hizo sonreír al mayor—además…— añadió—, yo no sería buena Eva. _

—_Te subestimas. _

—_No— negó meneando la cabeza con gracia—, no es eso. Es solo que yo no soy de nadie. _

—_Entiendo— dijo concluyendo el tema_

—_Rosas rojas…_

_Cruzaron miradas y Midorikawa hizo un ademán con sus manos, tratando de emular algo entre ellas._

—_Grandes, frondosas, rosas que parezcan universos propios. Rosas como las que hay alrededor de la Torre. Rosas que canten y con los más filosos dientes, como demonios de fuego, como vástagos hambrientos de sangre. _

—_3 días— aseguró. _

—_3 días— asintió con ritmo. _

Entonces su vista llegó hasta la cúpula recién terminada. Tal y como él la deseaba, como la había visto en esas fotos de la antigua Francia. Ese lugar era tres veces más grande que su predecesor, parecía sacada en un sueño

—Maldito bastardo… —susurró—. Lo está logrando.

4 días habían pasado desde que llegaron a ese castillo. Y ya había pasado dos de que Osamu comenzó su faena.

Descubrió con cierto asombró la habilidad que tenía, de no solo manipular la materia, sino el mismo entorno, la naturaleza a su antojo, era como un Dios, un Dios del mundo terrenal, inmortal, sabio y poderoso. Dejó la comodidad del jardín y se adentró a la cocina dónde encontró al Grand sentado en uno de los bancos, recargando su cuerpo en la mesa y de nuevo con el teléfono entre sus manos.

—Buenos días— Saludó y el pelirrojo levantó la vista, asintió con cabeza y volvió a su móvil. Ryuuji enrojeció y avanzó hasta quedar a un lado del japonés, entonces volvió a decir con más fuerza y cierta ironía en sus palabras —Buenos días.

—Buenos días— le respondió sin mirarle.

Bufó bajito y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de escena, pero la voz de Grand lo detuvo casi al cruzar el umbral.

—¿Tienes planes para el día de hoy?— cuestionó con tono neutro.

—No realmente.

—Tengo que hacer algo de papeleo el día de hoy, saldré todo el día. ¿Gustas venir?

—Depende ¿Qué me das a cambio? — sonrió por lo bajo, jugando con un mechón de cabello.

—¿Qué quieres?— para entonces, Grand esperaba cualquier cosa inútil y estúpida. Vio que los ojos negros brillaron y contrajo sus manos con un temblor sumamente curioso. Tomo aire y dejo salir de sus labios la petición:

—¡Un florero!— exclamó con un color rosado en sus mejillas.

—Un… ¿Florero?— ladeó la cabeza y luego llevó su teléfono hasta sus labios —¿Para qué quieres un florero?

—Duh,— bufó rolando los ojos— para poner flores, genio. Para eso sirven.

—¿Por qué mejor no me pides flores?— trató de sonar razonable y hasta cierto punto obvio, pero la risa sosa del de cabellos rojos le hizo pensar que realmente el idiota allí era él.

—Tendremos flores en cuestión de horas— dijo con excitación en su voz.

—¿Bromeas?— sonrió a medias y luego señalo con un movimiento de cabeza el jardín —En ese lugar no crecerá nada.

—¿Te has parado un momento a oler las flores?— pronunció Midorikawa y al ver la negativa del pelirrojo lo arrastro hasta el jardín, dónde lo puso delante del pequeño botón.

Grand se agachó para verlo mejor, casi hasta rozarlo con su nariz, sin creer lo que veía. De igual manera, intento tocarlo y apenas rozó la delicada textura alejó sus dedos.

—Vaya sorpresa…— musitó con marcado encanto—, así que por eso es todo este ruido.

Recorrió con la mirada el jardín y notó el cambio radical de un día para otro.

—Dentro de un día tendremos un Edén —recalcó sin perder el entusiasmo.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreírle y caminó en dirección a la entrada que daba a la cocina pero al poner el primer pie volvió su cuerpo para contemplar por segunda vez el lienzo que comenzaba a tomar forma, entonces soltó una carcajada ahogada, cubrió su boca con su mano y tras calmarse agregó

—Si esto será un Edén, entonces yo seré el Caín.

—Pero Caín nunca piso el Edén— dijo Midorikawa siguiéndole de cerca.

—Por eso…— respondió y salió en dirección a la sala—¿Vienes, entonces? Te compro tu florero.

Midorikawa asintió y ambos desaparecieron de escena.

Pasada de las tres de la tarde, Saginuma volvió a su labor tras descansar algunas horas. Hizo una lista mental que los deberes que aún le faltaba y se paró frente al rosal y miró el capullo.

Sonrió.

Jodido y hermoso sentimiento de satisfacción, la primera rosa que cultivaba en años. También eran las favoritas de ella. Pero en la tierra dónde se habían establecido era difícil que abrieran. Recordó de pronto como era ser un simple humano, un hombre más del campo. La sensación que solo la naturaleza te puede dar. Tocó el capullo y ese poco a poco se fue abriendo dejando ver cortinilla tras cortinilla de pétalos rojizos.

La rosa lo saludó.

—La primera rosa de la temporada.

Así, continuó, no descansaría hasta crear ese edén perfecto, el jardín que siempre había soñado y que nunca, por tantas cosas, pudo lograr.

* * *

**Nota— **Sé que no he actualizado Sacro culto, sucede que, a un año de su publicación, tengo mi primer bloqueo. Me sorprende lo mucho que tardó en llegarme este momento, pero pues así pasa. Ahora, para poder superar este bloqueo, tomé la decisión de hacer una **Tabla de Vicios**. Consiste en hacer una serie de fics, basados en las palabras, frases o expresiones que vienen en dicha tabla. La tabla que elegí fue la de **30 días**, debido a que era l única que me dejaba elegir un _Claim general_. Así que, me tome enserio el reto y les vendré a publicar una diaria hasta llegar a los 30 días.

Aclaro que, son historia pequeñas, que complementan la trama general. Posiblemente tengan que hacer memoria y releer algunas cosas, pero encontraran interesantes algunas. Iré publicando según las haga, por lo que la 26 se dio primero. A modo de consentirlas, si quieren saber algo en particular o quieren una escena de algún personaje (o pareja) díganmelo y lo hago con gusto, trabajo a cambio de galleta del Subway. Ok no.

Y ya para acabar, este será el único capitulo con notas largas, las notas especiales las haré en mi Live Journal dónde también serán publicados. Les dejo el enlace en mi perfil. No duden en agregarme.

Gracias por leer~

**L**exington **R**abdos** H.**


	2. Cinco minutos

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto: **O**nce upon a Lullaby

**V:** "Cinco minutos"

* * *

Muchas cosas suelen pasar en cinco minutos.

El arribo del metro, por ejemplo. Quizá lo que tarde en descargar una canción o el tiempo que tardas en orinar y lavarte las manos, quizá tres minutos si no te las lavas, pero el punto era que, según la cajita, esos tazteles debían de quedar en tan solo cinco minutos.

—No funciona…— mustió el de cabellos verdes frente al horno.

—¿Seguro que lo precalentaste?— preguntó Burn mirándole de reojo y luego, su atención se posó en las dos tazas que estaban dentro.

—Seguro 120°— asintió haciendo un pequeño conteo mental—, ya pasaron seis y no se han cocido.

—Veamos— abrió el horno sacando las dos tazas con sus manos desnudas. Sin temor a quemarse. Deposito los dos objetos en la mesa y notaron como por dentro estaban de un color negro y el olor a quemado les reafirmó su fracaso.

—Se han quemado…— susurró y dejo caer su peso completo en el banco de la cocina—de nuevo.

—Bitácora del capitán— comenzó a narrar Burn de pronto con mano en su boca, simulando una grabadora o un micrófono, llevó las tazas al fregadero junto a una cantidad considerable de tazas— intento número trece, fallido. Llevamos toda la noche intento hacer "pastel en una taza" y se nos acaban las provisiones, la leche escasea y mi compañero me mira como si quisiera comerme, Houston, envía refuerzos.

—¡Burn!— exclamó dando de golpes en la mesa, dónde se encontraban varias cajas de harina, recipientes sucios y cartones de leche usados—¡Quiero mi pastel en una taza!— infló los mofletes y se dejó caer en la mesa llenándose de harina.

—¿Qué diferencia hay en un pastel normal?— se cruzó de brazos y le miró con diversión, sonrió aún más cuando elevó la cabeza y esta estaba llena de harina.

—¡Qué este vienen en una taza!— dijo con severidad, una seriedad que rayaba en lo estúpido —¡Una taza!

—No me bebería un pastel— respondió —en realidad a mí no me gustan los pasteles.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos haciendo esto?— miró a la nada, con cierto desconcierto, como si olvidará la razón inicial de todo el meollo.

—He…Porque tú querías— enfatizó posándose frente a él.

—¿Y si te digo que me quiero aventar de un acantilado, me dejarías?— alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Siempre es bueno encontrar nuevas emociones— dijo frunciendo el ceño— y aquí atrás tenemos uno muy profundo ¿quieres intentarlo?

De pronto, Ryuuji soltó una carcajada, que animó al pelirrojo. Llevaba ya algunos días saliendo. A raíz de la misión de Noruega los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que era divertido estar en compañía del contrario. Para Midorikawa Burn será un especie de hermano gemelo que fungía más como cómplice que como otra cosa, parecían sacados del mismo molde y él complementaba la sus ideas. Para Burn, él era como esa mascota que nunca pudo tener, lo seguía a todos lados y lo mimaba para recibir algo de afecto, casi como un ser humano normal, como un hermano, como un amigo o ¿Cómo una pareja? Lo miró con severidad. Una mirada que solo podía decir dos cosas: La primera era que estaba realmente enojado, la segunda, que realmente estaba concentrado.

Notó las perfectas y armoniosas facciones del vampiro. Que, a pesar de estar lleno de harina no hacían más que resaltar esa aura inocente y seductora al mismo tiempo. Al inicio se le hizo irónico y tonto que una persona tuviera esa dualidad, pero descubrió, muy a su pesar que Midorikawa era la clase de ser, que tras una cara "limpia" había solo la más pura "maldad". Quiso saber hasta qué punto ese extraño juego del estira y afloja lo podía llevar. Para cuando Ryuuji sintió los penetrantes ojos amarillentos sobre de él solo atinó a sonreírle aún más.

Lo estaba provocando.

Fue una extraña atracción magnética lo que los atrajo, y a solo pocas pulgadas uno del otro, el pequeño pasó su mano por encima del pecho del pelirrojo, hasta su cuello y se allí lo atrajo poco a poco hasta él. Burn ejerció cierta fuerza, ya que a pesar en la lentitud de los movimientos la sucesión de hechos fue rápida.

Ryuuji lo atrajo más a sí, pero el otro se opuso, trató de zafarse pero de súbito, sintió como una masa blancuzca chocaba contra su rostro y lo cegaba. Retrocedió hasta chocar con uno de los anaqueles de dónde, por el impacto, salieron varios recipientes.

Midorikawa estalló en una risa que llenó la cocina. Joder, hasta sentía la harina en su oído. Le había echado harina a traición. Gruñó sin poder recuperar la visión y se desesperó como nunca antes. Maldito afeminado. Entreabrió su ojo izquierdo y notó que estaba a pocos centímetros de la mesa. Y se sonrió cuando vio el medio de su venganza. Tomó una de las tazas medidoras que tenía la mitad de leche y sin perder tiempo de las echó encima.

Ahora Burn era el que reía como desquiciado y Midorikawa enrojeció de puro coraje. Viró su rostro, escurriendo de leche y tomó una de las cajas cerradas de harina, la abrió rápidamente y le echó la bolsa entera que reventó hasta chocar con su cara, creando así una nube de harina.

—Tú…— atinó a decir tosiendo un poco —¡Me las vas a pagar!

—¡Atrápame! — sonrió con una amplia mueca y capeo la tormenta desapareciendo de su sitio. Burn gruñó, per tomó un poco de lo quedaba de la bolsa y espero a que volviera a parecer. No podía ir muy lejos, escuchó no muy lejos de él la risita y sin perder el tiempo, corrió hasta la lacena, abrió la puerta y aventó la harina en un movimiento completamente a muerte. Pero certero.

Había cegado a Midorikawa y este caía de espalda, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro en un intento por retirar la harina de su cara. Sintió como Burn lo haló de los pies arrastrándolo por la cocina. Chilló como puerquito rumbo al matadero, que más bien parecía una risilla. Burn se montó sobre de él, provocando un abrupto calor, se removió inquieto moviendo las piernas y el pelirrojo quedo entre ellas y esperó lo peor. Sintió los huevos estrellarse contra su rostros, dos, tres y la risa maniaca del otro. Recordó una maniobra de defensa personal que debía de aplicar en caso de estar a punto de ser violado, eso no era del todo una violación, pero se acercaba bastante. Hizo fuerza con sus piernas y las cruzo sobre las caderas de Burn, y luego, giró todo su cuerpo para aplicar una especie de llave. Cuando quedó encima de él buscó rápidamente algo que le ayudará a su desquite. Pero no había nada a la mano. Tomó lo que le escurría de las mejillas y se lo empezó a untar rápidamente, riendo y viendo como su víctima se quejaba

—¡Oh, si te gusta! ¡Verdad!— exclamó con diversión metiéndole lo dedos a la boca sin temor a sus colmillos — ¡Comételo todo! — volvió reír jalando toda la sustancia en su rostro y ahora, golpeando al otro en el rostro.

Burn no tenía no tiempo de quejarse, no sabía si se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro – no podía respirar- o por todo el huevo que se entraba hasta por los ojos. Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero era pesado y muy fuerte. Extremadamente fuerte.

Cuando escucharon la puerta deslizarse y unos pasos curiosos, fue demasiado tarde.

Osamu sostenía un vaso de cristal vacío y vestía su pijama negra, les miraba desde arriba con una incertidumbre que no era normal en él. Abrió la boca, con la disposición de pronunciar algunas palabras, pero de su cavidad no emergió sonido alguno. Apretó los labios y oscureció su semblante.

—Yo no voy a limpiar esto— dijo y con ello dio media vuelta y salió de escena.

5 minutos es lo que –según la caja- necesitas para hacer un pastel en una taza, pero también cinco minutos es lo que necesitabas para causar y desastre en la cocina, sin embargo para Burn, solo bastaron cinco minutos para darse cuenta que algo se estaba cocinado muy en el fondo de él, una emoción por alguien que rebasaba su propia lógica.

Cinco minutos le bastaron para saber que estaba jodido por alguien.

* * *

**Nota—**Para más información, visiten mi live journal. Gracias por leer.

**L**exington Rabdos** H**.


	3. Encanto

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto: **O**nce upon a Lullaby

**XII:** "Encanto"

* * *

Cuando uno es pequeño, los padres esperan que seamos lo que ellos creen, en el caso de Ryugo, sus padres esperaban que se volvieron un rey, se comprometiera con una princesa y así, salvara el linaje de su familia. Sin embargo, la vida no es como nuestros padres lo desean, pero siempre terminamos siendo lo que ella quiere.

Caminó por los pasillos adornados de unos colores sepia y oxidados. Sus pasos resonaban por sus pesadas botas y la capa ondeó graciosamente al dar la vuelta en el pasillo. Aceleró el paso cuando miró de reojo uno de los tantos relojes que pendían del techo y cantaban alegremente por el ritmo del _tic tac_. Ya era tarde.

—¡Ey, Yuki, espera! — escuchó una voz que le erizó la piel, viró su cabeza al fondo del pastillo y vio una pequeña bola de pelos color azul correr hasta él. Cesó su carrera a pocos metros y al verle el pequeño animal se escondió debajo de uno de los estantes pegados a la pared —¡Yukimura!

Shirou Fubuki llegó hasta él, con tan solo una sencilla playera y pantalones –ajenos a las pieles y joyas que le gustaba portar- y miró al príncipe de Legato con aflicción en sus ojos.

—Ha vuelto a huir— dijo con voz rasposa.

Someoka no lo comprendió a la primera y se limitó a ver el mueble que estaba a su lado. Luego a de cabellos plateados y de nuevo al mueble. Shirou lo pescó de inmediato y se agachó para asomarse por la estrecha rendija que ocultaba al pequeño felino. Trató de alcanzarlo con su mano desnuda y solo recibió una fuerte mordida y un gruñido gutural. Sacó la mano de inmediato y la llevó hasta sus labios. Frunció el entrecejo, se puso de pie y tiró el mueble de un empujón descubriendo el escondite del animal.

Yukimura se hizo bolita temiendo por la reacción agresiva – no del todo propia- de su amo y se dejó cargar aún tenso y nervioso.

—¿Por qué tanto escandalo?— pronunció Someoka por primera vez.

Shirou volvió a él y le sonrió con sus delgados labios curveados hacia arriba.

—Día de baño— respondió y algo como un bufido salió del hocico del felino.

—Ya veo— comprendió y luego suavizo un poco sus duras facciones — Yo también hubiera huido.

—¡Ey!— exclamó apuntado con la mano que tenía libre —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada — dijo y emprendió camino. Fubuki y Yukimura lo siguieron de cerca, pisándole los talones.

—¡Anda, dime!

—Voy tarde— se limitó a responder.

El lobo paró en seco su andar y contemplo la espalda del príncipe. Cuando Someoka palpó el cambió de atmósfera se volvió hacia su platinado y algo en su estómago se revolvió como si tuviera una piraña en las entrañas. La cara de Shirou estaba contraía con la más pura y sincera preocupación. Aferró al felino a su pecho, quien ya estaba calmado y con uso de todas sus fuerzas logró decir:

—Te vas ir ¿cierto?

—Posiblemente.

—¿No hay forma de arreglar esto?— cuestionó sin moverse de su lugar.

—La guerra es la única solución—sentenció y la cara de lobo enrojeció.

—La guerra no revuelve nada—Shirou apretó los colmillos con fuerza haciendo que estos se asomaran por encima de sus labios—. La guerra solo ha traído el caos y el dolor al reino, la guerra le quito su familia a Yukimura y-

—La guerra te trajo a mí, entonces, estoy agradecido por eso— el lobo calló y desvió la mirada al piso—, si la guerra logra traer paz al reino, estaré feliz por luchar por mi nación.

—Voy contigo— intervino con rapidez.

—No.

—Pero-

—No, Shirou, no— recalcó su negativa y avanzó hasta él para poder acariciar su cabeza con suavidad—, no sabría qué hacer si te pierdo.

—No me vas a perder— meneó la cabeza y quitó la mano de encima de su cabeza —, entiende, también quiero luchar por este reino. Por ti, por nosotros.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó de pronto dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué?— soltó una pequeña risa—, vamos, es absurdo que me lo preguntes. Lo hago porque te amo, y amo este reino. Haría lo que fuera por traer la paz a Legato, una vez te fuiste por meses, fue como un sueño, te sentí tan lejano… como si no nos conociéramos.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos?— volvió a cuestionar restándole importancia al primer comentario. Shirou tartamudeo un par de veces y luego miró al techo tratando de hacer memoria y de pronto, atrapó la idea y la soltó por su boca—Fue en el lago, lo recuerdo. Tras el tercer acto, me detuve a beber agua y estaba allí acampando con tus hombres, Handa y Max estaban contigo. No pude huir, me atraparon, y me arrastraron hasta el cuarto acto. ¿Lo recuerdas?— pero Someoka no volvió a verle—Cuando en una guerra las cosas están perdida, se deja ir a todos los esclavos, pero yo me quedé… no sé porque lo hice… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Ya es tarde— dijo con un tono monocromático y Shirou le siguió de cerca, sin decir media palabra, pensando si acaso había dicho algo mal, pero no, los recuerdos estaba allí, diluidos, pero estaba allí.

Cuando se hallaron cerca de salón del discurso, Shirou quedó a mitad del pasillo sabiendo que no podía pasar y esperó a que Someoka le dedicara unas últimas palabras, pero nada salía de él.

—Avísame de la resolución— dijo al verse ausente de respuesta.

El de cabellos rozados asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del gran salón, dejando solo a Fubuki con el pequeño felino en brazos. De pronto, sintió que no podía respirar, se tensó y apretó los dientes, se dejó caer y abrazó a Yukimura con fuerza. A veces no comprendía a su prometido. A veces no se entendía a sí mismo.

Toda su estancia parecía como un sueño. Como si no fuera real. Recordó, muy en el fondo _algo_ como una luz brillante y muy cálida, un _algo_ que emulaba una satisfacción que le era difícil de explicar, pero tan pronto como lo quería atrapar, ese _algo_ desaparecía de sus dedos. Escapando de él.

Yukimura le dio un pequeño lengüetazo que trajo a su amo a la realidad. Maulló con preocupación y palpó con su pata el rostro gélido y el lobo sonrió.

—Bueno, tú no te salvas de esta.

Shirou Fubuki solía leer cuentos, cuentos en que las princesas caían presas de algún encanto y debían ser salvadas por príncipes. Él, a veces sonreía al leer eso, y esperaba que en el fondo alguien lo salvara. Pero no sabía de qué, toda su vida estaba allí, pero entre más días pasaran, más sentía que esa idea era tonta. Cada día que pasaba sentía que era un día perdido para Blanca nieves bajo el hechizo de la manzana, pero a pesar de todo, no perdía la esperanza de este beso de amor verdadero, uno, que lo traería de vuelta al mundo real.

El verdadero mundo real.

—Shuuya…— musitó de la nada y luego parpadeó un par de veces —¿Dije algo?

Yukimura maulló.

—Estoy volviéndome demente…— sonrió aún más y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Dispuesto a darle a su mascota el baño de su vida.

* * *

**Nota—**Solo quiero que sepan, que ya trabajo en el 16; haré todo lo posible para que quede el 14 por la noche. Gracias por leer y gracas por los reviews, se aprecian :)

**L**exington Rabdos** H**.


	4. Un empujón

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto: **O**nce upon a Lullaby

**XIII:** "Un empujon"

* * *

Pasaban de las once de la noche, casi para la media y Midorikawa temía que no alcanzaran el metro. Asomó su cabeza a las vías y de allí al túnel y la voz de Burn lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

—No por ver el túnel el metro llegara antes ¿sabes?— dijo emanando una carcajada.

—Puff…— gruñó por lo bajito y llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas—, tiene bastante de retraso y según mis cuentas quizá no alcancemos a llegar.

—Mientras tomemos un metro, llegaremos— secundó Nepper, el castaño—, todos los metros recorren la línea hasta el final, así que le aseguró que no nos quedaremos varados.

—¿Qué hay a final de la línea?— preguntó con cierto interés.

Nepper iba a responder, pero el pequeño rubio se paró entre ellos y alzó su cabeza para poder decir algo. La luz se vio a la distancia y el ruido del silbato anunció la llegada. Pasó rápidamente a su lado, iluminándolos con su titilante luz y el rubio finalmente pudo pronunciar

—La ciudad perdida de los metros.

Burn y Nepper se vieron entre ellos, sin saber realmente lo que habían escuchado, luego por inercia vieron la cara de Midorikawa, ligeramente interesada. Las puertas se abrieron y algunas personas bajaron. Pero el vampiro no se movió de su lugar, tuvo que ser arrastrado por el pelirrojo y al verse adentro logró reaccionar.

—¿Qué es?

—Es la ciudad de los metros— dijo con naturalidad y Nepper lo dudó y mucho. Atsuishi no era la clase de persona que jugara bromas y él nunca había escuchado hablar de una ciudad perdida —. Es el lugar dónde las almas que mueren en el metro van.

—Bromeas— retó con las cejas fruncidas.

—No.

Midorikawa no tenía mucho de convivir con el humano y el otro vampiro, si acaso era su primer día saliendo a la ciudad por las noches y vaya que era tarde, usualmente salía con Grand, en su carro y no era por nada, pero el japonés le contagiaba cierta seguridad, cosa que Burn no le daba del todo. Ya era algo tarde para estar en el metro, los vagones iban casi vacíos y el solo quería comer algo. No era que no confiara el rubio, de hecho no confiaba en los humanos, pero esos brillantes ojos azules delataban al mejor de los mentirosos. Si ese chiquillo llegará a ser un vástago algún día, su poder de persuasión podría ser brutal.

—No te creo— entrecerró los ojos acercándose poco a poco al rostro del rubio. Amenazándolo con la mirada.

—No tiene por qué ponerse nervioso— dijo de nuevo con naturalidad.

—Yo no me pongo nervioso — se irguió con orgullo y Burn soltó una carcajada—. No te burles.

—No, no— negó con las manos y luego posó una alrededor de los hombros de su nuevo amigo —, pero para disipar las dudas ¿Qué tal si damos un pequeño viaje a la ciudad perdida de los metros?— propuso y los ojos del humano destellaron con emoción.

Nepper se sorprendió y luego torció la boca viendo como su pareja parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad. Nunca le había hablado de ese lugar entonces porque precisamente el día de hoy, por qué ahora. ¿Por qué? Atsuishi giró su cabeza lentamente hacia él como un muñeco posesionado y tras de eso le giñó un ojo. Había una treta allí, pero no sabía exactamente cuál.

—No existe tal ciudad— aseguró Midorikawa

—Bien, apostemos— sonrió con todos los colmillos.

—Yo no le juego a eso— torció los labios y alzó la cabeza como pavorreal.

—No… solo con Grand porque sabes que siempre le ganaras— dijo con astucia haciendo que Midorikawa pensara seriamente las cosas —, tienes miedo de que yo gane.

—No seas estúpido — siseó acercándose peligrosamente—, nadie ha podido contra mí y mi infalible habilidad de _auspex. _

—¿Qué es _auspex_?— cuestiono Atsuishi.

Ryuuji dejó de picotear al pelirrojo y se volvió hacia el humano. Sonrió con soberbia, jugando con un par de mechones de su cabello.

—Es como un pequeño empujón— dijo haciendo que los presentes le miraran con duda—. Un empujón…— continuó al ver que ninguno pronunció nada— que me ayuda en todos los momentos decisivos. La infalible habilidad de adelantarme a los hechos antes de que pasen.

—¿Cómo ver el futuro?

—No, querido humano. Esto es un poco menos complejo pero más difícil de explicar, es saber lo que pasara, segundos antes de que pase. Sin detalles, solo sabes que pasara. Mi habilidad me dirá que es una mentira.

—Entonces aún no sabes que lo es— aseguró Burn cruzándose de brazos—, tu detallito tiene un problema. No te puedes adelantar a los hechos hasta que pasen.

—Correcto, pero a todo momento pasan cosas — cerró los ojos tratando de verse más misterioso —Si me concentró me puedo adelantar minutos a que algo pase.

—Fue como en la carretera— recordó rápidamente —.Cuando sabías que un auto blanco pasaría primero por la caseta de cobro. Pero fueron minutos de anticipación.

—Sí — alzó los hombros— estaba aburrido y solo quería jugar.

—Entonces yo fui el tonto que te siguió el juego— gruñó por lo bajo y su amigo rio quedito— ¡Bien, vayamos al final de la línea!— retó en voz alta llamando la atención de las pocas personas en el vagón—. Si tu habilidad es tan soberbia seguro sabrás que es una trampa de Atsuishi.

—Es una mentira— dijo 100% seguro.

—Está bien… vayamos al final.

—Bien, al final entonces— finiquitó y los cuatro se sentaron en una plaza vacía de cinco lugares. Faltaban 7 estaciones para finalizar el trayecto y a los pocos minutos se abrieron las puertas en dónde se suponía que debían bajar, pero ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, se limitaron a ver en silencio como las puertas se cerraban y así, el camino siguió.

—No hay forma de retractarte ahora.

—No pienso hacerlo…

—Bien.

—Bien.

Ambos ladearon su cabeza con el orgullo digno de un par de cachorritos que se negaban a seguir al resto de la manada. Atsuishi rio para sus adentros y Nepper notó el extraño cambió en sus facciones. Quería saber qué era lo que su pareja le ocultaba, que clase de juego era en el que los estaba incitando.

Faltaba tan solo una estación para llegar a la última y todos los presentes se pararon para salir al momento de que las puertas se abrieran. Con obviedad las miradas iban de unos a otros, incluyendo las de los humanos presentes que habían escuchado el descabellado plan de los _jóvenes_, Midorikawa a diferencia de los otros, se quedó en su lugar con una piernas cruzada al igual que sus manos. Era una vil mentira y lo sabía. Tan pronto como entraron a la última estación y el metro iba disminuyendo la velocidad la ansiedad en ellos se incrementó.

—Aun te puedes arrepentir— dijo Burn recargándose en uno de los tubos de metal que estaban a lado de la puerta, Ryuuji alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Dame un par de segundos… — sonrió

El metro paró por completo y anunció que era la última parada. Las puertas se abrieron.

Y de súbito, Midorikawa se puso de pie, tomo a Burn por la mano y haló a Nepper que a su vez jaló al rubio y los sacó del vagón. La campanilla resonó y las puertas se cerraron dejando, con ello, su oportunidad por esa noche de visitar la ciudad perdida de los metros.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— exclamó Burn exigiendo explicaciones, fue muy rápido.

—No sé qué haya allí, dudo que una ciudad, pero sé que hay algo allí— puntualizo con voz rasposa y casi molesta, su cara era una maraña de gestos y, cuando el metro dejo la estación, dio un pequeño salto para quedar en medio de las vías. Contempló el final del túnel.

—¿De qué habla?

—Lo que vi fue mucha sangre. Y no precisamente la nuestra — sentenció y elevó sus ojos hasta el rubio— No sé si fue una broma o un destello de tus propias habilidades, pero sabes que hay algo allí.

—Desde hace mucho he sentido curiosidad por el final de la línea — admitió—, pero no me he atrevido a ir solo.

—Tenemos que decir a los demás— de dos saltos volvió a la plataforma —, Grand debe de saber.

—¿Crees que haya más seguidores del Dragon link?

—No— negó lentamente —, no es vampiro, mucho menos humano, posiblemente sea algo del mundo de los muertos… probablemente exista una pequeña ventana. Una ventana que los conecte.

Burn asintió y llevó sus manos hasta detrás de la nuca, tronó su cuello dando algunos giros con la cabeza y luego bostezo.

—Bueno, dado que nuestro viaje será postergado, busquemos algo de comer, muero de hambre— comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—Quiero ir a casa— dijo Midorikawa plantándose enfrente de él —, llévame a casa.

—Te llevaré debajo de un puente y allí pasaremos la noche— sonrió con descaro y el de coleta alta le empujo.

—¡Yo no dormiré debajo de un puente! — se quejó tratando de derribar al más alto, Burn se carcajeó con diversión y retuvo al de cabello verdoso con facilidad, lo atrapó en un especie de abrazo e inmovilizó sus brazos.

—¿Nunca has dormido debajo de uno?— cuestionó mientras que el aludido luchaba por zafarse.

—Pueden pasar la noche en el departamento — intervino Nepper, miró de reojo a su chico y éste asintió—, queda más cerca del castillo, pasemos a comer algo y luego vayamos a nuestra casa.

—Suena bien— atinó el pelirrojo, tomó a su presa y lo giró sobre sí mismo y lo cargo como un costal de papas—, en camino.

—¡Bájame, pedazo de corundo!— gritó Ryuuji pataleando.

—¿Quieres caminar todo el trayecto de regreso?— cuestionó y el otro dejo su rabieta a un lado, lo pensó y luego relajo su peso—, así me gusta, bonito y gordito — recitó y su amigo solo bufó.

Atsuishi no conocía del todo a Midorikawa, pero el poco tiempo que había pasado con él notó un cambió extraño en la atmosfera, una sensación completamente distinta a la que solía sentir cuando Gazell estaba con ellos. Y Burn, su jefe, se apreciaba más alegre y relajado. Llegó a la conclusión de que los dos híbridos hacían una bonita pareja. No haría una jugada tan precipitada, no ahora y solo espero que ese pequeño empujón que él se empeñaba a darles sirviera de algo.

* * *

**Nota—**Pretendía actualizar Sacro Culto el día de hoy, pero creo que tendrán que esperar hasta el viernes, los deberes de la Universidad me han comido estos días y ni modo. A modo de anuncio, hoy hace un año comencé con la publicación de Sacro Culto. Deseo darle las gracias a todas esas personas que confiaron en mi, me acompañaron a un inicio y a las que han leído la historia. Muchas gracias a todas por ser parte de este Lullaby 3 A todas acepten mi mas sincera gratitud.

**L**exington Rabdos** H**.


	5. Equipaje

Buena lectura~

* * *

**S**acro culto: **O**nce upon a Lullaby

**XVII:** "Equipaje"

* * *

Regresaron del Eliseo, para entonces su reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y aún se sentía fresco como lechuga, feliz y satisfecho de la presentación de esa noche. Midorikawa parecía animado hurgando en cada una de las bolsas con su pequeño botín, como una ardilla que contabilizada sus nueces para un duro invierno. Tomó el pollito mecánico que le había obsequiado y, con una pequeña reverencia, se retiró, dejando al de coleta verde seguir su faena.

Antes de pisar el primer escalón que lo dirigía a su habitación, volvió sus pasos hasta otro pasillo que lo conducía hasta las cocheras, dónde su BMW estaba.

Con alegría sacó la caja que sus hombres le habían traído y evitando ser obvió, se encaminó a su habitación con rapidez, cerró la puerta de un golpe y deposito dicho objeto en la pequeña mesa de centro que la habitación tenía.

Suspiró como enamorado y luego, la abrió con cuidado, no tenía un cerrojo en particular. Deslizó la tapa hacia atrás y contempló con felicidad el contenido. Sacó de poco en poco varias cosas incluyendo una bolsa de tela azul. La agitó y el contenido resonó con un titileo. Tras de eso, sacó algunos libros y luego, dejó de respirar de golpe, sumergió sus manos hasta el fondo y con un cuidado y dedicación casi obsceno sacó de la caja uno de los objetos de sus más bajos deseos.

Grand podría llamarse un apreciador de la belleza, Hiroto lo había instruido en las artes entre ellas la música, la danza y la pintura, pero no había cosa más hermosa que aquella delicada figurilla que sostenía entre sus pálidas manos. Había sido un regalo de Ulvida, su primer presente hacia su persona.

Caminó por la habitación hasta el mueble dónde depositaría sus sables y, colocó la bella figura.

_—No importa a dónde vayas, siempre estaré a tu lado…— suspiró lentamente la mujer de cabellos azulados, mostrándole la muñeca—, ella te protegerá. _

Una pequeña muñeca de cabello negro, vestida con un sencillo kimono blanco. No tenía un rostro, tan solo un par de ojos negros y profundos. Tan desolados que la imagen de Midorikawa vino a su memoria de inmediato. Sonrió bobamente y, con cuidado, tomó la mano de la figura, quien sostenía una manzana con varios pequeño alfileres.

—_Ya me has cumplido esto también…—_ dijo en su idioma natal con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—, pero ahora te _quiero pedir un favor aún más grande._

Buscó ente las ropas de la muñeca y sacó un alfiler de color negro, ligeramente más grande. Lo enterró en la manzana y tras cerrar los ojos pronunció con solemnidad

—_Ayúdame a ser exitoso en las doce misiones que ahora me han encomendado… mi amada manzana roja, y te daré el más hermoso rostro que he visto hasta estos días. Un rostro que incluso los muertos envidian y los demonios desean. _

Y con ello juntó sus manos haciendo una pequeña oración.

Tras unos minutos perdido. Tomó la muñeca y la metió en el cajón, teniendo cuidado de no golpearla, ni de incomodarla. Le pidió perdón por tener que ocultarla y cerró lentamente en cajón.

Con ello, aun le quedaba un poco de equipaje por desempacar, pero, llegó a la conclusión de que, lo que había extraído era lo que le importaba y lo más importante. Tomó la caja y la deposito en el armario que estaba cerca de su cama. Los libros los acomodó en un estante alto arriba del mueble dónde la muñeca yacía dormida y la bolsa la guardó en el buró a lado de su cama y con ello, de dejo caer en el mullido edredón rojo.

No ocupaba más, lo demás lo había adquirido de nuevo de la ciudad. Y debía de bajar por todo aquello, tan tolo lo básico e indispensable, no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo, algunos meses, con mala suerte un año. Todo dependía de la velocidad en que las misiones fueran resueltas y la eficacia de todo el equipo. Si por él fuera, lo haría solo, pero estaba atado y en el contrato decía que debían salir los cinco. Cuidarse como si fueran una verdadera unión.

Bufó con gracia y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, volverse a acostumbrar a dormir en una cama propia sería complicado, tras años de ir de ciudad en ciudad, país en país y cama en cama. Sí, sería complicado, pero miró el lado positivo, no tendría que preocuparse por cargar equipaje por algún tiempo.

* * *

**Nota— **Bien corto. Lo sé,. Esto fue para quitar de duda que era lo que Grand tienen en su mágica caja, aunque aun faltan cosas, serán sorpresas.

**L**exington Rabdos** H**.


End file.
